Mazinkaiser SKL (Mecha)
Mazinkaiser SKL '(マジンカイザー SKL ''Majinkaizā Sukaru), pronounced Skull and known simply as Kaiser to the cast, is a variant of the Mazinkaiser that is utilized as a secret weapon of WSO. Compared to the original model, there are several differences between the SKL and Kaiser. It is piloted by both Ken Kaido and Ryo Magami of the Death Caprice Squad of the Skull Force. Background Who created Kaiser and for what purpose is unknown but judging from the opening of the OVA, Kaido and Magami uncovered it from the ruins of what appeared to be the Photon Power Laboratory. Since then it was used by them and WSO to battle threats, with only Kaido and Magami able to pilot it. Kaiser would be used to fight against even armies of enemies. When in dire circumstances, it would be given the Wing Cross to access full power. What "SKL" stands for is never revealed in the show. According to the official novel, it stands for "Separated Killing Lord". According to Mazintaisen 21, one of its names during the planning phase is "Slum King Legend". Appearance Unlike the original Mazinkaiser, SKL has a much more demonic appearance with spikes protruding from the shoulders and the white areas are colored dark grey instead. The chest armor is also in a different shape resembling the face of Devilman somewhat. Skulls decorate the robot on the crown where the Skull Pilder docks and on the chest. The Kaiser's eyes are blue instead of yellow like other Mazinger robots (until linked up with the Wing Cross). After the right eye was pierced by the Geistteles with the lense destroyed, the Kaiser gained a glowing red cross-shaped eye. Abilities and Weapons According to the first volume of Mazinkaiser SKL Versus, the power output by the Kaiser is too much for one pilot to handle, which is why two pilots are required. And even then, not just anyone could pilot the Kaiser, the pilots needed a strong body and will or the pilot would go mad and literally tear themselves apart. Among the pilots in WSO, only Kaido and Magami could pilot Kaiser. The controls for Kaido are more traditional with levers and switches while Magami uses motion sensors to control Kaiser. The pilots sit one behind the other with the active pilot's chair rotating into the forward position. Despite the heavily armored appearance of the Kaiser, it is very quick and agile compared to other Mazinger robots (and most other robots in the franchise for that matter) able to avoid rapid gun fire from several sources at once. Its defensive strength and durability is also powerful enough to survive an onslaught of explosives and warheads. Due to the danger the Kaiser presents, its full abilities are often sealed off and can only be accessed by the Wing Cross from its support robot, Wingle. It is also shown to be able to resist intense heat from a large body of mass. *'''Ganzanto: A gigantic shark-toothed sword attached to the back. It features two sides, one with a razor sharp blade; and another with spikes that can rip enemies apart. The handle can extend so that it can be used as a polearm. This weapon is used when Kaido controls Kaiser. It can also be used for a combo attack with the Tornado Crusher Punch. It's name literally means 'Fang Slashing Sword'. *'Breast Trigger': A pair of hand-guns attached to the chest that Kaiser uses to shoot enemies at mid-range whenever Magami is in control. Magazines come from the arms of the Kaiser to put into the Breast Triggers. Bayonets are also attached to the guns to allow stabbing and slashing. They can be used as hand axes for close combat. The guns can also be combined into a battle axe with a long handle. When in full power, the Breast Triggers can shoot lasers instead of bullets. *'Tornado Crusher Punch': The SKL's version of Rocket Punch. Like Mazinkaiser, they are propelled from rockets and its rotating forearms. When in full power, the fists can be controlled after they launch. With Wing Cross equipped *'Rust Stream': A wind-based attack that shoots a trio of tornadoes that merge into a stream of compressed air filled with corrosive elements. *'Thor Hammer Breaker': by using electricity in the clouds, the Kaiser uses the Ganzanto to shoot a huge bolt of lighting at enemies. *'Inferno Blaster': SKL's most powerful attack, using the heat sinks on the chest armor to shoot an intense blast of heat energy at an opponent, with enough force to go through the planet. *'Inferno Giga Blaster': appeared in the final chapter of the manga, a more enhanced version of the Inferno Blaster. *'Dynamic Combination': (Super Robot Wars BX only) Mazinger Z turns into its Big Bang Punch form and Mazinkaiser SKL mounts it. The gigantic fist collides with its foe and Mazinkaiser SKL follows up with a Thor Hammer Breaker, knocking the hapless foe into the sky. Mazinger Z turns into its regular form and fires a full-power Koshiryoku Beam, while Mazinkaiser SKL fires off an Inferno Blaster, causing a massive explosion visible from space. At the end, Mazinger Z and Mazinkaiser strike poses while Kouji, Kaido and Magami yell, "We are Hell!" Other Equipment Skull Pilder The skull-shaped jet command center of the Kaiser. It features several beams and missiles and is highly maneuverable. Wing Cross A Scrander-like attachment from Wingle. When attached to Kaiser, it gives the robot the ability to fly and unlocks it's full abilities. SKL-RR Kaiser is seen riding a giant motorcycle that can transform into a quadruped skeletal mount, allowing it to fly at the end of the OVA. Its name was revealed in the Majin Taisen 21 magazine. The bike form is for traveling on ground, while the beast form is for sky travel so that the Kaiser conserves energy for battle. It comes with a long spear. History In the WSO, Ken Kaido and Ryo Magami were the only ones capable of piloting the Kaiser. But knowing their backgrounds and the immense power of the Kaiser, Captain Scarlet Hibiki was assigned to them. Often the Kaiser was sent to deal with threats such as terrorists armed with armies of robots. One such mission had them go to the elusive Machine Island where the Kaiser tackled the armies of Kiba and Garan. Gallery Mazinkaiser_skl_lineart.jpg SRWCrossOmega_Mazinkaiser_SKL.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω SRWCrossOmega_Mazinkaiser_SKL1.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω SRWCrossOmega_Mazinkaiser_SKL2.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω Mazinkaiser_skl_Super_Robot_Wars_X-Ω.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω Video Gallery File:Super_Robot_Wars_UX_Mazinkaiser_SKL_-_Mazinkaiser_SKL_All_Attacks File:【SRWBX】_マジンカイザーSKL(ウイングクロス)_All_Attacks_【スーパーロボット大戦BX】 File:Super_Robot_Taisen_BX_-_Shin_Mazinger_Final_Fight_Part_2_(60_FPS)|Dynamic Combination Event in Super Robot Wars BX Category:SKL Mecha Category:Mecha